


Crossed

by garylovesjohn



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Blasphemy, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Demonic Possession, Ero Guro, Gen, NSFW Art, Object Insertion, Pain, Priests, Scratching, Self-Indulgent, Stench, Undead, Urination, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: A young priest becomes a meal.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags, nobody is forcing you to read.  
> This fic doesn't really contain anything sexual, only cannibalism.
> 
> Michael was first intended to be an adult and that's what I'm sticking to.  
> If you want to virtue signal by defending a fictional character, knock yourself out. THANK YOU!

John was lost.

Wherever he went in the dark forest, he could not find anything that would indicate which way to go. He felt like he was going around in circles. Like the layout changed without rhyme or reason.

Worse still was the creature which stalked him.

Michael. The possessed young man now nothing more than a long dead husk animated solely by the demon within. A rotting, emaciated puppet, pale as the moon. Slavering fangs, rending claws, shrill hisses.

John knew the creature would be the death of him. No matter how many times he had managed to repel it, it always came back. Faster, more desperate.

More hungry.

Clutching his cross, John once more tried to deter the demon away.

This time to no avail.

Famished and enraged, Michael tackled the priest down to the cold, hard ground.

John wailed in pain as his back met the roots and rocks. In the blink of an eye, his clothes were shredded, leaving him bare to the night. Bloody scratches covered his body, for the demon had no mercy. As much as he tried to defend himself, he received countless bites and gashes. Strong blows to his head which he was desperately trying to protect with his bleeding arms.

Soon, he became too dazed to do much. The damp pines swirled around him as his poor mind swam. His ears rang, barely able to hear the slew of colourful Spanish insults uttered by the demon. His ache dulled. His body heavy like lead.

He was dying.

His breath hitched in agony as he felt his own cross breaching his virgin sphincter, being deeply embedded within his rectum. His blood the sole lubricant to ease the insertion. Such blasphemy hurt more than the act itself.

Utterly defiled, he couldn't even find his strength to try and crawl away. To try and salvage what little flame of life remained within.

Truly, God had forsaken him.

He coughed, gritting his teeth, as he felt the demon's claws sinking within his belly. Tearing his abdominal flesh open, rending his stinking guts out of their cavity. The shock and horror to see his own intestines in such details was enough to numb the pain.

He could only gaze helplessly as the demon feasted. Red entrails steaming in the cold autumn air.

Michael's smile, wet with fresh blood, almost seemed to glow. He gorged himself with eagerness. Having survived upon scraps, roadkill, and rubbish. A young priest was truly a fine feast. Nothing could compare to the sweet taste of human flesh, carved straight from a still living victim.

As much as he prayed for the blessed release of death, John found himself surviving for way longer than he would have liked. Long enough to witness the foul demon engulf his entire intestines and begin prying his other organs out of their confines.

The slimy, dripping masses were a bit difficult to identify through the haze of blood loss and trauma.

Were those his kidneys?

Now they were gone.

Next, that had to be his liver.

Devoured as well.

He managed to identify his bladder when Michael bit into it and it popped like a balloon, releasing its stored urine which poured straight into his gaping abdomen.

He knew his stomach had been breached when the putrid smell of vomit wafted up to his runny nostrils. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't just the smell, he had just puked from having it torn open.

He was losing too much blood. He was livid, covered in sweat. His breath irregular, panicked. His frantic heart felt like it was about to explode. His vision began tunnelling. He felt as if he was falling into an endless abyss. His senses abandoned him one by one. No pain. No sounds. No cold. No stench.

He vaguely witnessed the demon sinking his teeth into his still beating heart.

Then his vision failed him and everything faded into the dark, peaceful embrace of death.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
